Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes and 4 villains to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. Characters Heroes *Nightwing (Cartoon44) *Aquaman (Artemis Panther) *Batman (Cartoon44) *Green Arrow (TetraxGodOfDiamonds) *Red Hood (Fireworks888) *Captain Marvel AKA Shazam (Artemis Panther) *Cyborg (Cartoon44) *Wonder Woman *Flash (Artemis Panther) *Speedy AKA Red Arrow''' (Fireworks888)' *Martain Manhunter '(Gamer68)' *Booster Gold '(Gamer68)' *Kilowog '(Gamer68)' *Superman '(Artemis Panther)' Villians *General Zod '(Cartoon44)' *Captain Cold '(Gamer68)' *Doomsday *Catwoman '(TetraxGodOfDiamonds)' *Joker '(TetraxGodOfDiamonds)' *Harley Quinn *Deathstroke AKA Slade' (Fireworks888)' *Black Adam '(Godkombat21)' *Sinestro *Bane '(Fireworks888)' *Black Manta *Scarecrow *DarkSeid *Solomon Grundy (Cartoon44) '(Add more if characters are missing)''' Roleplay Bruce Wayne (Batman) (finishes off with his job at Wayne Enterprises. He gets out of the building, getting into his limo surrounded by papparazi). I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:31, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Bruce: No pictures, please. Vicki- (gets up and destroys camera) - I said no pictures. (gets back into limo as it drives off) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:31, May 17, 2013 (UTC) (Bruce grins as he sits in the backseat.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Bruce: Nothing can suprise me today. I'm feeling great today.... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (ontop of a nearby building) Oh, you won't be saying that after today. (aims RPG at limo and fires) Fireworks888 (talk) 21:17, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Flash: (Speeding onto the scene, misdirecting Deathstroke's rocket) Not today, Deathstroke. I don't have time for this. Artemis Panther (talk) 21:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: Oh Flash. I can hit a moving target any day. *cocks sniper* Fireworks888 (talk) 21:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Flash: (Appears next to Deathstroke, holding his sniper) Good luck with that. (Punches Deathstroke in the face) Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere. Artemis Panther (talk) 22:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: As do I. Now if you excuse me. (dives off building) (while falling) I HAVE SOME BUSSINESS TO ATTEND TO! (lands on sidewalk,waits for Wayne's limo to pass, gets under it and plants a bomb under it.) (Rolls out from under) I always loved fireworks. Especially the EXPENSIVE ones! (detonates bomb,blowing the limo to flip upside down) Batman: Not today. (Gets in bat suit, ejects from limo and grapples onto Wayne enterprises) Thanks for the help, Flash. (Throws batarang at Deathstroke) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 11:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (catches batarang and crushes it) Oh, Batman. I've been looking foward to seeing you. (charges at Batman) Fireworks888 (talk) 16:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Shazam: (Lightning flashes in between Batman and Deathstroke, Shazam appears) You really thought Batman wouldn't radio for help, Slade? (Punches Slade in the face, shattering his helmet, sending him flying back) Artemis Panther (talk) 16:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (shadow covers up the exposed face parts) Of course I thought about backup. So, I bought some to. (extends collapsible staff while 4 Slade Robots come in) Fireworks888 (talk) 17:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Catwoman:(Lands Down in the arena and smiles sliding her charp claw fingers down here face) Hello Boys..Nice to See You here. (Looks at batman) Oh..Bruce Baby,Your here. Meow (Scratches the air with her claws towards you eyeing you in a flirting way) puurfect......Bow Down To The Gods Mortals! (Talk) 18:05 May 18,2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: Robots, Eliminate Shazam. I'll deal with Batman. (sprints towards Batman and jumps really high up) RAAAAAAAA (slams down the staff on Batman's head) Fireworks888 (talk) 20:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Batman: Nobody's going anywhere! (Blocks Deathstroke with arm, throwing him off to the ground) Let's finish this, Deathstroke....and Catwoman, don't go anywhere. I'll be after '''you '''next. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 21:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (Slade Kip Ups and Knocks Batman off his feet with staff) Fireworks888 (talk) 21:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (Grapples Deathstroke's feet together and slams him down to the ground with him, cracking the other part of his mask) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 21:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (backflips up on his feet and roundhouses Batman, causing Batman to slightly stumble) (tackles Batman) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow:I'll Deal with Catwoman,Dont worry Bats (Grabs his bow and shoots a smoke arrow to catwomans direction,The smoke forms around her area making her unable to see anything,he then runs to the smoke and punches her in the face and trips her down) Bow Down To The Gods Mortals! (Talk) Batman: Thanks, Arrow....(struggles) (Turns over on the ground with his chest facing Deathstroke's face and then starts punching his face until it starts to bleed) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 22:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (grips both fist together and slams them as hard as I can into Batman's face) (then falls over and holds face due to it's pain) You're a .... (spits out blood) vicious fighter. I like it. (gets up slowly, limps over to you and kick you in the gut with all of the strength I have left) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:22, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Batman: You're done, Slade. Give in. Give up. (Blocks kick and punches back in Deathstroke's chest) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 22:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (gets up) NEVER! (jumps out of the way for a Slade Bot to tackle Batman) Fireworks888 (talk) 03:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Catwoman:(Jumps infront of the slade bot and scratches it in half) sorry...Deathstroke he's mine (Turns around and Tackles Batman) Bow Down to the Gods Mortals! (talk) Batman: (Pushes Selina off,punches her in the jaw and then kicks her chest) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 14:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (throws a grenade towards the both of you) Fireworks888 (talk) 15:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (Kicks Selina in the chest again, and then throws a batarang at the grenade, blowing it up in mid-air. Ducks to the ground with cape covering body to protect from explosion) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Shazam: (Grabs all robots around him and shatters them) Let's end this, Slade! (Flies to Slade, grabbing him an bearhugging him) SHAZAM!!!! (Lightning flashes down and shocks Deathstroke) Artemis Panther (talk) 02:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: AAAAAGH! (kicks Shazam in the stomach to make him lose his grip) End this? Why, Billy. Why end it? It's too fun. (throws smoke bomb down,jumps ontop of a building, and starts running away) Fireworks888 (talk) 02:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Tackles Deathstroke ontop of rooftop, grabs grapple hook, ties it to Deathstroke's feet, and throws him off the building, where he is saved by the grapple, hanging 50 feet above ground) Stop screaming, people are watching. Man, nothing's changed......as the Boy Wonder, you ''still ''were annoying. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:02, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: And you're still foolish....Robin. (takes out knife and cuts the rope around my feet, then right before I fall, I catch myself on the cut rope, climbs up it, and tackles Nightwing) (starts to repeatedly punch in the face and stabs you with the knife into you in your wingsuit wings, pinning you down) Fireworks888 (talk) 20:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Flips up with knees smacking Deathstroke's face) Tsk, tsk.....never learn, do you? Now to-(struggles to get knife off of wingsuit wings)-get this thing off....so I can move again.... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 18:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Flash: (Runs by in the blink of an eye, grabbing the knives in Nightwing's wings, aimlessly throwing them at Deathstroke) Are you alright, Nightwing? Artemis Panther (talk) 16:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (catches knife) That's a question you should ask yourself. (throws knife into Flash's heel) I take my leave. My target, Bruce Wayne, is gone. (throws down smoke bomb) (when the smoke clears out, a note with an address that leads to the abandoned county fair grounds) Fireworks888 (talk) 16:57, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Flash: (Quickly grabs the knife before it touches him, throws it to the ground. Extends hand towards Nightwing) Come on, let's make sure everyone else is alright. Artemis Panther (talk) 17:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Pulls on hand and gets up) Thanks for the save-Oh yeah, sure. (Jumps off rooftop, activating glide wings) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 22:39, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Red Arrow: (shoots a zip line arrow and zips in) Oh, hey, Nightwing. What did I miss? Fireworks888 (talk) 23:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow:(Stands next to speedy smiling) Hello,Roy. Bow Down to the Gods Mortals! (Talk) 25:17 May 26,2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Hey Roy....hey Green Arrow. You didn't miss out on anything, except for...you know, Deathstroke blowing up the Batmobile, Catwoman beating up Batman.....not much. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 01:37, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Booster Gold: *Walks down the Streets of Gotham* Skeets! We have to find someone to sell the Booster Mobile Toy to! Skeets: I don't think anyone really wants it..... But maybe a Pawn Shop will buy it! Booster Gold: Good Idea! Lets take this alley to get to the Pawn Shop faster! *Walks down the alley* Gamer68 (talk) 20:31, May 27, 2013 (UTC) General Zod: (Flies down to Earth, crumbling the ground) Superman! Where is he!? (Walks up to Booster Gold and crushes his neck) TELL ME WHERE KAL-EL IS! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 21:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Red Arrow: (aims kyrptonite dust covered arrow at Zod) Put him down, Zod! Why do you want Superman anyway? Fireworks888 (talk) 21:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Booster Gold: Hey..... Since your here...... Do you want to buy the Booster Mobile Toy?... Gamer68 (talk) 00:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Captain Cold: *Sneaks behind Speedy* *Fires Ice Blast at him* Gamer68 (talk) 00:32, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Flash: *Punches Cold in the face, knocking him out* Roy look out! Artemis Panther (talk) 01:14, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Superman: *Flies onto the scene, throwing Booster Gold out of Zod's hands* What do you want, Zod?! Artemis Panther (talk) 01:14, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Red Arrow: (dashes out of the way, but shoulder gets frozen) GAH! Fireworks888 (talk) 01:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) General Zod: Ah, Kal-El. I only come here for your head. It serves as a great price on the intergalatic market. (Pulls out laser gun and shoots Superman) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Red Arrow: (shoots laser gun with electric arrow, causing to to malfunction, but the blast still gets out and is still headed towards Superman) Fireworks888 (talk) 20:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Kilowog: *Creates a Shield to protect Superman* You're going to have to try a lot harder to kill one of us, Zod! Gamer68 (talk) 21:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) General Zod: I was hoping you'd say that. (Zod flies up to Kilowog and crushes his arms together, then kicks his chest causing Kilowog to fall back and smash into the ground) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 22:17, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Red Arrow: (shoots another electric arrow into Zod's stomach and electricutes him) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) General Zod: Ah, the usual. Kids with toys.... (Blasts Red Arrow's bow with heat vision) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 22:24, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Red Arrow: Let's see how you like (pulls out the kryptonite dust covered arrow from before) THIS toy. (chucks the arrow right towards Zod) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) General Zod: (Dodges in slow motion, as the kryptonite arrow flows above Zod, stabbing Superman in the shoulder) Oops, missed me. Better work on that shot. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 00:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Superman: (Blasts heat vision into the ground in agony) Gyaaah!! ZOD! Artemis Panther (talk) 03:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) General Zod: (Kicks Superman in the chest, making him fall to the ground, laughing) Give up, Kal-El. You're nothing to my superior intellect. (Slams Superman's head face down into the pavement) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 19:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Aquaman: (A large wave begins comign towards Zod) You really thought Clark was dumb enough to go up against you alone? You face the might of Atlantis now! Artemis Panther (talk) 19:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) General Zod: Alone? No...... (Snaps fingers) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy: (Comes out of shadows with Batman in his grasp, choking him to death) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) General Zod: I found him when I came to Earth. He's quite useful. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC)